The Untold Story of Katarina
by ThatOneRPWriter
Summary: Katarina's has always hated Demacia. In this story it tells of a tale as to why Katarina hates Demacia.


**Ok so this is my first story! It's not true (I think O_o) Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense or doesn't follow any lore's/other story's. This is just my version. Feedback would be really nice! Please no hate! (Let me know if the ages don't seem right!)**

 **Kat= Katarina**

 **Cass= Cassiopeia**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **The Untold Story of Katarina**

It was just another typical day in the forest outside of Noxus. It was just Katarina… and her brother, Sade. Katarina was just 8 years old and her brother was 15. They always played together in the forest with each other. They tried to get Cassiopeia (13 years old) to play with them but she didn't want to. She just wanted to explore and find things… Alone. Katarina and Sade would play for hours and hours! From Katarina being a daughter of a general she was driven to combat so Kat and her brother would sometimes "Fake" fight

A couple years have passed and Sade was 19 and Cassiopeia was 17. It was Katarina's birthday. She was now 12 years old. They celebrated all day. Finally last it was present time! From her parents she got new clothes and a little money. From Cass she got an exploration guide. Kat couldn't help but laugh. That gift seemed like something Cass should've given herself. Then it was Sade's turn to give Katarina her present. Sade gave Katarina 2 wooden daggers.

"What are these for?" Katarina Asked.

"Well they were mine once. I want you to have them now." Sade said.

"We'll leave you 2 alone now." Katarina's mother said. Cass and her parents left the room.

"What's going on?" Katarina asked.

"I have to go." Sade said

"What do you mean?"

"A war has started against Demacia and I was chosen to be part of the war."

"But… You can't leave! Sade please don't leave!"

"I know you will miss me Kat, but I have to! I will come home eventually!"

"When are you leaving?"

"Early morning"

"No Sade please! Who will I play with in the forest every day?!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Promise me you'll keep these wooden daggers."

"Ok but WHY did you give them to me?"

"Father gave them to me when I was your age to practice my fighting skills. Everyone practices at your age. I want you to keep these wooden daggers to remember me." Katarina started crying. She didn't want her brother to leave. Sade was always there for Katarina. They always played together, but starting tomorrow they wouldn't anymore.

"Wait before you go can we go to the forest one more time?" Katarina asked.

"Of course." They walked to the forest and played for the last time. They rested against a stump as they were tired. They talked until Katarina Fell asleep on Sade's lap. He picked her up and carried her back to the house and tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead goodnight and walked out of her room.

It was the next morning. Katarina jumped out of bed and to Sade's room. He was gone and his room was clean. She ran to the main part of the house and nothing. Katarina knew now he was gone. Katarina upset ran outside and to the forest. She cried for hours.

Eventually after she stopped crying she got up and went back to the house and got dressed and grabbed the wooden daggers. She went back to the forest and sat there just looking at the daggers…

Years have passed and it was Katarina's birthday again. Katarina was now turning 19. (Cass now 24 and out exploring Shurima) Katarina thought about Sade and thinking about how he was now 26. They celebrated her birthday all day once again and it was time to blow out the candles on the cake. Katarina looked at the cake and knew what she wished for.

She closed her eyes and said in her head. _"All I want for my birthday is for Sade to come home"_ and she blew out the candles. A couple seconds later there was a knock at the door. Katarina was shocked and she hoped it was Sade. When she went to the door and answered it there was a man.

"Sorry to interrupt." The man said "But it's about Sade"

"Really?! Is he here? Is he coming home?" Katarina asked with excitement.

"I'm afraid not. It's that… well um… Sade has been killed in the war. He was running and was stabbed. He didn't see the dagger coming at him." Katarina's face went from a smile to a frown and her face went red and her eyes got teary. She couldn't handle this. She ran to the forest to where the stump where she and her brother always sat and she cried.

After a couple minutes Katarina stopped crying when she noticed the 2 wooden daggers on the ground. With rage and anger Katarina grabbed the daggers, went to the house to get money, and then to Noxus's best weapon maker. She told him to make these daggers real. The weapon maker did. Katarina paid the man and went to the forest. From then on Katarina practiced perfecting her skills with the dagger.

Awhile after perfecting the skill she sought revenge. She wanted the Demacians to pay for what they did. She would sneak into Demacia every so often and every Demacian she saw she would scare them and make them run and she would then throw a dagger stabbing them and killing them. When Katarina's father found out about this he was proud of this. He told her that she should join the army. Katarina did and she demanded her first assignment. Katarina would sneak it Demacia when assigned and assassinate those she was told to kill and anyone that got in her way stabbing them.

 _"If you run, you won't see me stab you!" –_ **Katarina**

 **I REALLY hope you enjoyed this story! Please give me feedback to make any more stories better or if you just want to say that you enjoyed it! (Or hated it) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
